random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Endings for Movies
NOTE: This will go on an alphabetical order (For example, movies that start with the letter A goes first). Avengers Infinity War *'Original ending:' You know how the original ending for this movie goes. *'Alternate endings:' Check out these videos! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcEbZ_vexA8 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKMTHW6qfSw Racing Stripes *'Original ending': Stripes, Chan, Nolan, and all of Stripes' animal friends take their picture together after Stripes wins the Kentucky Open. *'Alternate ending': Following the above scene, Stripes and Sandy have a zorse foal. He, much like his father, runs up to the nearby racetrack after hearing its horns. He also asks them what the racetrack is, like Stripes did to Tucker and Franny. Shark Tale *'Original ending:' Oscar buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Angie, but learns that Don Lino has kidnapped Angie to force a sit-down. Lenny attends disguised as a dolphin named Sebastian. Don Lino threatens to eat Angie if Oscar does not comply. Lenny grabs Angie into his mouth, but later regurgitates her and reveals himself in front of his father. Stunned, Don Lino disowns his son and chases Oscar through the reef. Oscar heads for the Whale Wash and ends up trapping Don Lino and Lenny. Oscar is given an ovation by everyone, but he finally confesses the truth behind Frankie's death, he then tells Don Lino that everyone likes Lenny for who he is and urges him not to prejudge people before he knows them properly. Touched by his speech, Don Lino reconciles with his son and states that he and his gang bear him no ill will. Oscar forsakes all the wealth he has acquired, makes peace with the sharks, becomes co-manager of the Whale Wash (now frequented by sharks, killer whales, and swordfish), and starts dating Angie. *'Alternate ending:' Oscar sets his plan into motion, revealing to Lino that he's had Lenny order a giant ship to aim guns at all the sharks in the world. When Lino begs him not to, Oscar refuses and blows them all up aside from Lenny and Lino. Lino ends up trapped and forced to watch Oscar gloat about being a real Sharkslayer, and Oscar proceeds to leave the two sharks to die in his trap. Having killed every shark on Earth, Oscar then becomes governor, solidifying his face–heel turn into a villain protagonist. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *'Original Ending': Plankton gets arrested and SpongeBob becomes manager. *'Alternate Ending': Plankton is almost executed for his actions by King Neptune, but the latter spares his life after Plankton was sorry for what he did to Mr. Krabs over the years, saying that he wanted success, meaning every word of it. Mr. Krabs forgives him and they call each other brothers. Mr. Krabs and Plankton then retire in style, giving SpongeBob the job for permanent boss. Although SpongeBob didn't get the manager job, he's still happy about his new job. Toy Story (series) Toy Story 1 *'Original ending:' Woody and Sid's mutant creature toys rescue Buzz just as Sid is about to launch the rocket and scare Sid into no longer abusing toys, and he runs into his house screaming in horror. Woody and Buzz leave just as Andy and his family drive away toward their new home. The duo tries to make it to the moving truck, but Sid's dog, Scud, sees them and gives chase. Buzz gets left behind while saving Woody from Scud, and Woody tries rescuing him with Andy's radio-controlled car (RC). Thinking that Woody is trying to get rid of RC as well, the other toys attack and toss him off the truck. Having evaded Scud, Buzz and RC retrieve Woody and continue to chase the truck. Upon seeing Woody and Buzz together on RC, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them get back aboard, but RC's batteries become depleted, stranding them. Buzz realizes Sid's rocket is still strapped to his back, and they ignite it, hurtling them toward the truck. Woody manages to throw RC into the truck before they soar into the air, and Buzz opens his wings to free himself from the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in the van, right next to Andy. Andy is delighted to see his favorite toys again. On Christmas Day, at their new house, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. One of the toys is Mrs. Potato Head, much to Mr. Potato Head's delight. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy, and the two share a worried smile. *'Alternate ending:' Sid gets shrunk down to the size of an action figure (thru Woody's black magic for some reason), doomed to spend the rest of his days as a toy. Category:Random Works! Category:Alternate Endings for Category:Movies